clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Alebettina
Background Albettina is a blue penguin that wears a red construction hat. She LOVES to "tip" the Iceberg, and also believes it will tip. She was a Mwa Mwa Penguin, because she got a little crazy in Mwa Mwa Mode. She was the only Mwa Mwa Penguin who wasn't always a Mwa Mwa Penguin. She is good friends with Mah Boi for unknown reasons. They always like being bullies to fellow Mwa Mwa Penguins. Some penguins capture them and make them cry by making them watch WHAT?!?. She also been captured by Flywish and fed Nummy Cakes, in exchange for hanging out for Mikko Flamebotyu. She is currently in the Plaza of CP trying to get in the pet shop. She also claims to sing like Katy Spitz. This craziness got too out of hand. She escaped every time, except when she was fed. Modes The way she dresses, that's how she acts. Really. Tipper Mode This is her regular mode. She is always in her normal outfit. Cocoa Bunny Mode This is usually seen, but not always. In this mode, she is brown with green bunny ears. Pharkea Mode This is like Explorer's Phreaker mode, but crazier. She wears her normal outfit, but with swirly glasses. Leprechaun Mode This is like Cocoa Bunny Mode, but in this mode, she dresses in green with a big green hat, and pirate shoes. Pirate Mode This mode is rare. She dresses in an eye patch, red color, and a pirate shirt. Threekay Mode In this mode, she dresses like a DJ, and acts like one. She will always wear her Leprechaun hat, and Music Jam T-shirt. Mwa Mwa Mode (CURED) This mode is REALLY weird. She dresses in pink, and her pink bunny ears. She also acts like a Mwa Mwa Penguin It was cured because she would only be fed a Nummy Cakes if she got to hang out with Mikko Flamebotyu. Mabel Mode In this mode, she dresses the same, but acts like Mabel. She screams punctuations at others and goes to Manny Peng's cell and gives him an old fashioned grammar lesson. Which is why she always stops. Quotes *(In Pharkea mode) 1 10v3 p1ffl3s! d0 yu0?? *(In pirate mode) Arrrrrrrrrr!!!!!! * C'mon, let me hear you say ICEBERG!!!! *(In Mwa Mwa Mode) I'm a wittle angwel!!!! * Phishing is for losers! Read me, phishing is for LOSERS!!!!!! * (In Leprechaun mode) A pot of gold! Awesome!! Trivia * She might be related to Explorer, but this is not confirmed. * She always in in Tipper mode when she attacks robbers. * She is a HUGE fan of Mikko Flamebotyu, but can never seem to remember his name. * She is trying to find something that will make Manny Peng prone to Nummy Cakes, and to feed him to it in chocolates, then he will be fed a Nummy Cake to cure his Mwa Mwaness. * She calls Mwa Mwas "Bay Bees". Photo Gallery !!!]] Category:Penguins Category:Characters Category:Ex Mwa Mwa Penguins Category:Role Play Zones Category:Semi User Characters